


Entremeses

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Mindfuck, Moral Bankruptcy, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella se retorcía. Y luego el rojo volvía a su interior. Podías besar lo recuperado, hacerla temblar. <br/>Y te lo agradecía. <br/>Llorando. <br/>Riendo.<br/>Igual que tú.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entremeses

**Author's Note:**

> 1.El Mago.Tabla tarot.Retos a la carta.

**Entremeses**

Al principio no ibas a dejarlos. 

¡Claro que no! 

Claro que no. 

**NUNCA**. 

_Jamás de los jamases_. 

-¡Aléjense!

 _De tí_ , por supuesto. Pero más importante que tú misma...

-¡Kim! ¡No toquen a Kim! ¡Los mataré a todos!

(Rugías y sin embargo, ellos rieron. Tú te sacudiste con hilos de baba saliéndote de la boca. Kim lloró y se encogió. Tan bella que era con el mentón levantado y desafiando a quien se interpusiera entre ella y sus ambiciones. O aquellos a los que amaba. _Principalmente_ tú. De repente parecía más niña que cuando volaban agarradas, con más miedo de perderse y separarse que de ser asesinadas por sus aliados y amigos de siempre) 

-¡NO! ¡NO!

Pero no desgarraste el espíritu de la noche con tu grito cuando te abrieron las piernas y se metieron igual que un cuchillo de acero grueso, caliente y redondo. Un puñal, luego dos simultáneos. Tres cuando la sangre hizo de lubricante. Cuatro cuando sin aliento decidieron que tus dientes no molestarían, a medida que se adentraban entre tus labios, penetrando incluso tu garganta en un movimiento punzante, entre risas y sorbiendo aún licores, haciendo apuestas sobre tu humedad. 

Aullaste, lloraste al ver que le hacían lo mismo a Kim. Ni siquiera sentiste que te destrozaban la carne. El único dolor latente que te indignaba era el de ella, igualmente ultrajada entre manos grasosas que la cubrían como la espuma a Venus. 

Te reflejaste en sus ojos vidriosos y cuando estabas a punto de usar tus últimas fuerzas para desgarrar tantas gargantas como pudieras con tus uñas...

Aspiraste ese vapor soporífero de nuevo y dejó de importar. Hasta Kim. 

Kim, princesa de princesas.

(una ama. ¿Y qué si bruja?) 

La bruma dijo: _Un cuerpo es solo un cuerpo_. 

Y tuvo razón, toda húmeda como estabas. Las agujas en tu piel estirándose y clavándose para hacer lugar a los cúmulos de otras pieles, afectaron a alguien más. 

Tú, Jackie O'Lantern, fuistes pura, metida en el centro de ti misma como el gusano de un capullo de seda.

Y tu risa fue aguda, cruel, bella.

Nunca creíste que pudieras ser tan bella.

(Porque _Kim_ era la bella. ¿Por qué sino le pedirías que fuera tu compañera?) 

Y Kim también. Kim aún era bella. Prostituída en su belleza. Con sus intestinos pronto colgando hacia afuera, los dientes de los hombres de caras semicubiertas mordiéndola, mientras que a ti te lamían. 

Ella se retorcía. Y luego el rojo volvía a su interior. Podías besar lo recuperado, hacerla temblar. 

Y te lo agradecía. 

Llorando. 

Riendo.

Igual que tú.

 _Perdida_.

Y _encontrada_.

Pero más _encontrada_ que _perdida_.

Porque perdidas las dos o no, seguían juntas.

Y los cuerpos no importaban.

Porque sus recesos y las almas embutidas en sus recesos, envenenadas o no, sin duda libres, seguían juntas.

Lo demás era secundario.

En tanto no se traicionaran.

-Y te mataria si me traicionaras ahora.-le dices en un susurro, sabiendo que ya casi se duerme sobre tu pecho.

Porque es verdad.

Y eso no es prescindible. Porque es una promesa, igual que la de Aracné, que ya ha empezado a despojarlas de esa odiosa pureza del cuerpo, que les ahogaba el alma, privándoles del placer. 

Así llega el final: juntas en una mordida, como dos pedazos de fruta echada a perder. Algún día floreciendo de nuevo. Algún día, sobre aquellos cuerpos que las poseyeron, dueñas de la lujuria desvelada. 

Al final de la pieza y solo al final. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on~


End file.
